


Taranee the Substitute Asshole

by cisco_donovan



Series: T.R.A.M.P [1]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Femdom, Forced Eye Contact, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Long Hair, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, facefuck, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: Cornelia Hale is fed up of everyone trying to get inside her asshole, so she teaches Peter a lesson by offering Taranee's tight little butt instead - and gets rather more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Cornelia Hale / Peter Cook, Taranee Cook/Cornelia Hale, Tarnee Cook / Peter Cook
Series: T.R.A.M.P [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050239
Kudos: 6





	Taranee the Substitute Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of T.R.A.M.P (Tits Rectum Anus Mouth Pussy), a loosely connected series of stories set in the W.I.T.C.H universe, several years after the TV show.
> 
> Cornelia Hale is the Guardian of Earth. Taranee Cook is the Guardian of Fire. They have the ability to transform into a sort of fairy-form and use elemental magic to defend the world from evil and such.
> 
> This fan parody contains extreme sexual content, depicted in graphic detail, and quite frankly isn't suitable for viewing by anyone. You have been warned.
> 
> All characters are 18+ and are the property of Disney. I didn't create them and I don't make any money from them or this story.

Irma leaned over the rooftop, gazing out over the lights of Heatherfield, enjoying the warming Spring air. Tensing her pelvis, she felt the pleasant pressure of the buttplug swelling her rectum.

She took a sip of rum and coke and looked down at her phone.

Irma scrolled through the years and years of photos of herself and the girls of W.I.T.C.H. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, the five Guardians of the Veil, protectors of the realm, empowered by the heart of Khandrakar. She followed their journey through school, then graduation, then the very real adult world of work, hangovers and rent. Their teens were fading fast.

Being a super-powered hero was great, she mused, but it was surprisingly hard to get a good lay. And her sister Guardians were great, but, well, they lacked a little imagination.

She paused on a picture of Cornelia, lounging in a tiny bikini by the pool, and bit her lip thoughtfully. She was a pretty thing, with her long hair, her flat tummy, perfect pear-shaped titties. She wasn't _fun_ , though. That would take a bit of work. But maybe, with a little preparation, it could be done.

Irma clenched around the butt-plug, feeling a wave of warmth pass through her, then dialled Cornelia's number.

* * *

Peter stood over Cornelia, his hands on her head, his long black cock hanging in front of her. Cornelia almost went cross-eyed to look at it.

"Come on," Peter said. "Just suck it."

Cornelia, kneeling on the floor, sighed and opened her mouth. Things felt weird since Taranee moved here, into Peter's place. It was _weird_ knowing that her fellow Guardian was drooling onto her pillow just down the hall while she sucked her brother's dick.

She sat on her knees, lightly covered in a thin lacy slip. Something she'd actually bought for Caleb, but fuck him right now. And fuck Irma, too, for convincing her this would be a good idea.

Cornelia opened her mouth and let Peter push into her. His head slid across her tongue as she closed her mouth around him. She felt her gag rise right away but she closed her eyes and tried to push it down.

Peter held her head and thrust his hips rapidly, his head brushing the back of her throat as Cornelia coughed and spluttered. She pushed Peter roughly away.

"Nicely!" she gasped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Jeez, do it slowly!"

Peter grunted and swung his dick into Cornelia's face with a wet slap.

"Hey!" Cornelia wailed.

"Just take it, OK?" Peter replied, tiredly. "All the other girls do."

"Wha- _urhlk_!"

Cornelia's complaint was interrupted as Peter forced his cock back in her mouth. He pulled Cornelia's head, trying to force his cock deeper - but Cornelia just struggled and gasped and tried to slap him away.

Peter swore and grabbed Cornelia's arms. He pushed her back against the bed, pinning her while he tried to push into her throat.

Cornelia, stretched and straining, twisted her head and freed herself.

"Fuck off!" she said, staring angrily at Peter, wiping her lips.

Peter grabbed his balls and stuffed them in Cornelia's mouth. She sucked away on them and jerked his shaft roughly. Peter slipped his hands down her shift and cupped his hands over her small tits, soft and warm, nipples hard.

Cornelia released his balls and took a deep breath. Maybe she could do this. She put him back in her mouth and bobbed up and down on the head, humming as she did.

" _Hmm! Hmm! Hmmm hmm!_ "

Peter pulled the back of Cornelia's head into him. She gasped as his cock hit the back of her throat, slapping his thighs with her palms to push him away. Peter held her for a moment then let her go.

Cornelia leaned back and breathed deeply, a trail of spit dribbling down her chin.

"Slow the fuck down!" she said when she'd got her breath back.

Peter slapped at her face with his wet cock while Cornelia squirmed.

"Fine. On the bed, then" he commanded.

Cornelia slid backwards onto the bed and raised her legs, spreading her pink pussy open. Peter held his dick and rubbed the head against the wet folds of skin. Cornelia moaned happily.

Then Peter slid his dick down, below her pussy, and pushed against her butthole.

Why did everyone want to get inside her ass all of a sudden? She was on the verge of dumping Caleb over it, and now this? From Nice Peter?

She didn't need to offer her ass to attract boys, like Taranee. Irma said she was always giving it up. But _she_ was Cornelia Hale, prettiest girl in Heatherfield. And her butt was strictly exit-only.

"Hey!" Cornelia shouted. "No!" she pushed backwards onto the bed, away from Peter.

"Come on, Cornie," Peter sighed. "It'll be fun."

"Fun for _who_?" Cornelia hissed, drawing her legs up. 

Peter pushed Cornelia onto her side and crawled over her. He pinned her head down, ignoring her protests and flailing arms. He rubbed a finger against her butt, feeling the dimple of her anus flexing against him.

"Peter!" Cornelia said.

Peter pressed his cock against her butthole and pushed. Cornelia slapped weakly at him. Peter pushed against Cornelia's ass, the pressure building, painful, her ass tight.

Cornelia broke free and rolled away.

"Fine!" She said. "So you want to fuck an asshole, do you?" She put her hands on her hips.

Peter shrugged.

"Yes, I thought that was obvious at this stage."

"Fine!" she said again, seizing Peter's dick with one hand and a bottle of lube with the other. Then she marched out the bedroom door.

Peter staggered along behind. 

"Woah, what the fuck-"

Cornelia whipped around and shushed him, rage in her eyes.

They took a few steps down the corridor - to Taranee's room. Cornelia pushed open the door and nodded to Peter to step inside.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, peering into Taranee's room.

Taranee lay face-up on the bed, half under the covers, snoring lightly. Her breasts strained against a tight, faded pink t-shirt, distorting a print of a faded rainbow heart.

Cornelia crossed her arms and glared at Peter.

"Get. Inside."

Peter gingerly stepped into his little sister's room. 

Cornelia closed her eyes and drew on her Guardian magic. It was hard to do without her Guardian form, but fuelled by rage, frustration and lust, she was able to draw on the powers of the Earth.

Green vines slowly crawled out of the carpet and ceiling, snaking around Taranee's bed. They traced up Taranee's legs and twisted around the brown skin of her arms. Taranee stirred and grumbled as the vines gripped her.

She opened her eyes in shock and tried to sit up, but the vines held her firm. She started to cry out but a vine extended into her mouth. Her eyes bulged as it pushed into her throat, silencing her. She spluttered around the green growth - then her eyes fixed angrily on Cornelia, standing before her in little but a translucent silk shift.

Taranee grunted in rage. Cornelia smiled, coldly.

"So, you wanted to fuck an asshole?" she said to Peter, eyes locked with Taranee. "How about this one?"

Vines dragged the bedsheets off Taranee, revealing her long brown legs and a pair of orange shorts. They pulled at her legs, twisting her round to face Cornelia, spreading them open.

"Cornelia," Peter hissed. What the fuck are you doing?"

Cornelia noticed that Peter still clung to his cock. And it was still rock hard.

"I thought so," Cornelia said, stepping slowly over to Taranee. She tenderly pressed a finger between Taranee's legs, pressing at her clit. Taranee's eyes widened.

"You want to fuck this asshole." Cornelia said, fixing Peter's gaze.

"But that's my _sister_ ," Peter spluttered. "I don't want to f-"

"Shut up," said Cornelia.

Peter fell silent as Cornelia stroked Taranee's face.

"I know you both want this," Cornelia said softly. She twisted her face and spat a thin spittle over Taranee. "You're both as bad as each other."

Taranee's gaze drifted towards Peter.

Peter stroked his dick slowly.

Two tentacles climbed slowly up Taranee's thighs. They crept under her shorts then stretched upwards, tearing them open. Taranee grunted and squirmed as they fell away, revealing the dark brown of her smooth, shaven pussy, the chocolate star of her asshole.

Cornelia reached out with a finger and brushed it up the line of Taranee's vagina. Pink skin opened up beneath her finger as her labia folded open.

"Ew!" Cornelia said, pulling her hand away and wiping a finger against Taranee's thigh. "Oh my God, you're wet already. Such a slut."

Cornelia looked around to Peter, then cast her eyes down to his hard cock.

"And I can see you're ready," she said, raising an eyebrow.

She beckoned with a finger to Peter, who shuffled closer, uncertain. Cornelia reached out to his cock, stroked it up and down, then squirted some lube onto it. She threw the bottle aside as she jerked Peter's shaft up and down, spreading the gel over it.

"Now," Cornelia said, tugging Peter's cock towards Taranee. "Sick it in your sister's slutty little butthole."

Taranee protested weakly around the vines as they stretched her legs higher, pulled her arms out. Her hard nipples pressed against her t-shirt, betraying her lust.

Peter stood in front of his sister. He brought the head of his dick up to her ass, then hestitated. He looked Taranee in the eye.

"Oh for God's sake," Cornelia groaned, rolling her eyes. The tentacles moved, lifting and flipping Taranee onto her kness, raising her ass in the air and pushing her face against the mattress.

"Better?" Cornelia said, crossing her arms.

Peter stepped up to the bed and put a hand on Taranee's butt. Her dark asshole gazed up at him. Peter pressed a finger against it, feeling its warmth. He pushed down into it, feeling Taranee tense up as he pressed the rubbery anus. Then he pushed the fingertip inside.

Taranee moaned.

"Fuck," Peter breathed.

"Get on with it," Cornelia said, getting bored.

Peter tugged his cock once more and pressed it against Taranee's anus. He pushed, felt the skin flex beneath him, then her ass opened up he slipped inside. He and Taranee moaned in tandem as her sphincter relaxed and her rectum stretched.

Peter pushed himself an inch inside and then pulled back a little, the pressure intense against his cock. He put a hand on Taranee's butt and slowly pushed forward again, slipping a little deeper before her rectum refused entry.

Taranee drew on her Guardian form, as she'd been learning to do with Irma, tasting the power of fire. Just enough to enhance her body, fill out her breasts, make her rectum a little more supple. It was a strange quirk of the Guardian form that it made the girls more… sexual.

He slowly gyrated in and out of her asshole, his dick creeping deeper down inch by inch. Taranee buried her head in the bedsheets as half his length slipped inside her.

"How does it feel Peter?" Cornelia said, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Taranee. "To fuck your sister's asshole?"

"So good," Taranee breathed.

"Tight," Peter grunted. He put both hands on her ass and pulled the cheeks wide apart. Her brown sphincter gripped his cock tightly. He pushed forward again and slipped even deeper. Taranee moaned in response.

Peter started to accelerate now, moving his hips backwards and forwards a little faster, pumping into Taranee's ass. Taranee rocked from the movement, breathing more heavily, panting as her brother's dick slid up and down her rectum.

"Harder," Cornelia said, looking at Taranee's ass in disgust.

Peter obliged and increased his pace. His balls slapped wetly against Taranee's pussy. Taranee squeled. Peter slid deeper, pumped harder, sweat beading his brow, his hands gripping hard on her buttcheeks.

With a groan, Peter pulled back all the way, sliding out of Taranee's ass with a wet slurp. Her asshole contracted to a little wet star, slightly opening as Peter pulled on her ass.

"She's barely even gaping," Cornelia said.

Peter plunged back inside, pushing deep into Taranee's asshole. Taranee yelped as he sunk his length inside, his hips straining forward. He pumped slowly then faster, faster. He raised one leg onto the bed and leaned into Taranee's ass with all his weight.

He slipped deeper, all the way to the balls, his heavy sack brushing against her pussy.

"Fuck!" Taranee gasped, straining forward, her vine-bound hands gripping the bedsheets.

Peter stayed deep in her ass but ground up and down, Taranee's rectum tight and warm around his dick. He bounced up and down, groaning and panting.

"Having fun yet, Pete?," Cornelia said, slipping a hand between her thighs.

Peter's balls slapped against Taranee's pussy. The bed squeaked under the pressure, Taranee moaned loader and loader as the thick cock stretched her out.

Peter leaned back and pulled his cock out again as Taranee sighed happily. Peter pulled her ass apart - this time her anus gaped wider, a dark hole tunnelling inside her. He pushed the head of cock inside, then out, then again, stabbing quickly against her rim. Taranee giggled as her anus stretched and relaxed, stretched and relaxed.

Peter stepped back and pulled Taranee's ass wide, holding the skin taught. Her asshole gaped widely, brown and red and black.

"Fuck, yeah," Taranee breathed. "Stretch my asshole!"

Peter dug his thumbs into Taranee's ass and stretched her anus wider. Taranee moaned and wailed.

"Ew," Cornelia said, lightly circling a finger around her clit.

Standing up straight, propping his leg up on the bed again, Peter draped his cock over Tarnaee's asshole, bending it slightly along her tailbone, teasing her, testing his length against her. Then he plunged back inside, instantly slipping two-thirds of the way inside. He put his hands on his sister's hips as he fucked hard into her ass.

Taranee raised her head above the mattress and wailed, the vines holding her ass high, her arms stretched taught. Cornelia rubbed slowly at her pussy, determined not to get too turned on but failing to control her desire.

"You know," she said. "You're actually kind of cute when you're getting assfucked."

Taranee's moans got loader and loader. Peter felt her tensing up as she panted.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm I'm gonna-"

Taranee's orgasm burst out of her with a wail. Her whole body shook and trembled, her rectum gripping hard against Peter's dick as she tensed. Then she relaxed, collapsing into her restraints, face down on the mattress.

Peter pulled out of Taranee's asshole and stood back, wiping his brow. Then he stretched her ass out again, admiring her wide red gape.

"Cornie," Taranee said between breaths. "Put your tongue in there."

"Fuck no!"

"Please," Taranee begged. "Please tongue my ass."

"Oh my god, no way!" Cornalia said, bringing her hand away from her pussy. She commanded a vine to slip back into Taranee's mouth.

Taranee slurped angrily around the green tentacle. Peter stroked his dick and looked at Cornelia.

"Maybe suck my dick, then?" he asked, hopefully.

"Shut up, Peter," Cornelia said, crossing her arms. "You've still got work to do."

Cornelia waved a finger and the vines rearranged themselves, flipping around so that Taranee lay on her back. Vines wrapped around her waist and neck, slipping out of her mouth. The pulled her legs wide and high over the edge of the bed.

Taranee lay face up, flushed, hard nipples poking against her t-shirt, breasts straining against the fabric, her navel and belly button exposed where the fabric has slipped up.

"Well?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow at Peter, then gestued with a hand. "Back to it."

Peter wiped his brow, and stepped up to the bed again. His gaze met Taranee's, her face flushed. She still breathed heavily, fire dancing behind her eyes.

Peter adjusted Taranee's position a little, then pushed his cock back into her ass. Her anus slipped easily open to accept him and she enveloped him.

"Oh man," Peter said, leaning into his thrusts. He reached out to Taranee's t-shirt and pushed it up her chest, her brown breasts bouncing as they fell loose.

Taranee bit her lip as Peter fondled her breasts, rubbing a nipple between his fingers. He pumped his cock deeper inside her, his thighs slapping against her as he pushed.

"Fuck me," Taranee breathed. "Fuck my asshole, Pete!"

Peter pushed harder, faster.

"That's right Peter," Cornelia said, leaning back into the bed and teasing her slit with a lazy finger. "Fuck your sister's asshole."

Peter leaned back and pulled Taranee's legs up vertically, then thrust his hips deeper and faster into her ass. He was rewarded by grunts and yelps as he stretched Taranee out.

Taranee rolled her head and gazed into Cornelia's eyes.

"Touch me," she breathed. "Fuck me!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh, no! Jeez, don't be such a lesbian!"

Taranee gasped as Peter picked up the pace. He leaned forward onto the bed, bending Taranee's legs back across her body, pounding deep into her asshole.

Taranee screamed and wailed, louder and louder, as Peter somehow pushed still deeper. grinding his hips against hers

"Fuck," Peter said slowing his movements. "I'm gonna-"

Suddenly Taranee arched her back and levitated above the bed. Cornelia gasped, startled, as the binding vines burst into a brief flash of flame, then vanished.

Taranee rolled over, Peter's cock flopping out of her ass with a wet _pop_. She grabbed the stunned Cornelia by the shoulders and shoved her roughly onto the floor.

"Hey!" Cornelia spluttered.

"Shut the fuck up," Taranee said, kneeling behind Cornelia and pulling her shift down. She hooked her elbows around Cornelia's skinny arms, and twisted her hands up to her mouth. Cornelia spluttered and struggled, but Taranee forced her fingers inside and held her mouth open wide, pulling roughly at her lips.

She pulled Cornelia up straight and looked Peter in the eye.

"Come on then bro," she said, eyes bright with fire. "Your cum dispenser is ready!"

Cornelia grunted in protest and tried to shake out of Taranee's grip, but the fire Guardian was too strong. Beaming, Peter pressed his dick inside Cornelia's mouth.

Cornelia pushed back, resisting the cock pressing against the top of her throat, but Taranee held her in place.

"Take it!" Taranee said. She let go of Cornelia's lips, roughly grabbed her hair, and pushed her into Peter.

Cornelia jerked forward and stopped as Peter's cock pressed against her esophagus. She breathed in through her nose, Taranee shook her head and pushed harder, and suddenly the long black cock slipped all the way down Cornelia's throat. Eyes wide with shock, Cornelia's lips pressed against Peter's pelvis.

"Fuck yeah!" Peter said.

Cornelia couldn't breathe. She spluttered and trembled and pushed back against Taranee as her nose was buried in Peter's pubes.

She'd never taken anything so deep inside her before. Panic and adrenaline rushed through her, fire burned through her veins. She felt her chest expanding as cock filled her, pressing her outwards.

After what seemed like an age, Taranee released the pressure. Cornelia jerked back, coughing and spluttering, thick spit flying across the room, dripping down her chin and Peter's cock.

She breathed in great gulps of air, trying desperately not to throw up.

Taranee released Cornelia's arms and rubbed her hands over her little pear-shaped tits, spreading spit into them.

"Who's the whore now?" Taranee said. She brought one hand back to Cornelia's mouth, hooking her fingers inside her cheeks and pulling her jaw open. She hooked the other down around Cornelia's arms, pinning them behind her back.

Peter pressed his wet dick back inside.

" _Gulgh!"_ Cornelia choked as Peter pushed open her throat. She tried to relax, letting him inside, feeling his cock press against her esophagus. He slipped deeper, deeper, and slowly crept down his shaft.

Cornelia's eyes bulged. She felt _amazing_.

Suddenly she convulsed, gagging, and instinctively pushed Peter out. His sloppy dick tumbled out of her wet mouth as she breathed deeply.

"So this…" she gulped between heaves of air "Is what you wanted?"

Peter answered by thrusting back into Cornelia's mouth as Taranee held her head. But Taranee pulled her free before Peter pushed too deep.

Peter's cock hovered just in front of Cornelia's open mouth, spit connecting it to her tongue. Taranee reached forward, grabbing Peter by the balls, and tugged him forward. His dick pressed back into Cornelia's open mouth.

" _Grrrulgh!"_ Cornelia spluttered.

Taranee pushed Peter away again. Cornelia breathed in deeply.

"Hold your mouth open," Taranee said, moving her fingers out of Cornelia's cheeks and pulling down on her jaw.

Cornelia obeyed meekly, stretching her mouth as far as it would open.

"Wider," Taranee commanded. Cornelia stretched her mouth wider, groaning, tears prickling the corners of her eyes.

Taranee jerked Peter's balls and he thrust his cock back into Cornellia's mouth. It slapped against the back of her throat.

_"Gaahk!"_

Taranee pushed Peter back again.

"Poke her tonsils," Taranee said, grinning devilishly and tugging his balls.

Peter stabbed his dick forward into Cornelia's mouth, then jerked it out again. Taranee jerked her hand backward and forward as Peter poked had into the back of Cornelia's throat, then out again.

" _Ghaahk! Glurlk! Gurrgh!_ " Cornelia spluttered as Peter's phallus hammered at her tonsils and uvula. Cornelia pressed back into Taranee, diaphragm tensing, stomach pulled taught as she tried to breathe.

"Say _ah_!" Taranee commanded.

" _Aaarh-hurghl!"_ Cornelia hummed, gagging as Peter's cock poked the back of her throat. " _Aaah-hurlllghk! Aaah-glkuckk!_ "

"Deeper!" Taranee said, tugging Peter's balls and holding them. Peter pressed deep into Cornelia's throat while she gagged and splutted.

"Fuck her throat," Taraee said, releasing Peter's balls and grabbing Cornelia's hair.

" _Hrugh!_ " gargled Cornelia in short-lived protest, then was silenced as Peter pumped his hips quickly in and out of her throat.

" _Glackglackglackglack!_ "

Peter pounded Cornelia's face. Spit dripped freely out of her mouth, spilling onto her chest and thighs, staining the carpet, dribbling in her hair.

" _Glackglack hurrr!!_ "

Peter pulled out, giving Cornelia a chance to breathe. She coughed and spluttered while Taranee jerked Peter's cock.

"More," Taranee said, releasing Cornelia's arms and wrapping both hands into her hair, holding her head steady.

" _Glackglackglack!_ "

"Stick your tongue out," Taranee commanded.

Cornelia closed her eyes, relaxed her jaw, and pushed her tongue out below Peter's hard dick.

" _Glrugh ack ack ack!_ "

Peter's dick slid against Cornelia's tongue, rubbishing against the back of it, making her gag more, and pounding deeper into her throat.

" _Glrugh ack uck urrlgh haaaa!"_

Peter pulled out again causing a flood of thick spit to flow out of her mouth. Cornelia tried to catch her breath while spitting the saliva away.

Taranee rubbed the spit over Cornelia's body, then shoved two fingers into Cornelia's mouth, pressing against her tongue, tickling the back of her throat. Cornelia cough more, gagging on Taranee's hand.

Taranee rolled Cornelia's long blonde hair around her hand, then wrapped it around her neck.

"Ow! Hey!!" Cornelia protested as her hair was pulled and then squeezed around her neck.

Peter plunged his cock back into her face and thrust rapidly. Cornelia tried to hold her mouth open as the cock pushed down against her tongue, crashing into the back of her throat.

_"Hruhlk! Hrughllk! Hrullghakgakhlgakgakll!"_

Her stomached tensed and clenched, spit trickled out of her mouth, dripping down onto her body. Taranee squeezed her hair tighter around her throat.

Cornelia's face flushed red as she desperately tried to breathe through her nose. She coughed around the dick and split and phlegm fired out her nostrils, falling into her lips, Peter's cock, then pushed back into her mouth.

Peter pushed deep, Cornelia's throat opened up to take him. Taranee reached around and pinched her nose.

Cornelia's lungs swelled, fighting for air. She wriggled, stuck her chest out, closed her eyes. She felt her head going light-headed, felt the world start to go dark - and then the pressure vanished and she sucked in sweet air.

"Fuuuuck," Peter breathed as Taranee let go of Cornelia. She collapsed forward, breathing heavily. She rubbed spit away from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Fuck," Cornelia breathed as blood rushed through her veins. She felt electric. She felt _alive_.

"You ready?" Taranee said, looking at Peter as he stroked the spit hanging off his dick, hand soaked.

"Almost," Peter grinned. He put one hand under Cornelia's chin, another on top of her head, and guided his cock back into her mouth. Cornelia gazed up at him with teary, bloodshot eyes, and smiled as he entered her, pushing deep down into her throat.

"Holy fuck are you _smiling_ " Taranee gasped, gripping Cornelia's tits and squeezing her nipples.

" _Glurgh!_ " Cornelia squealed around the dick.

Peter pushed his dick deeper still. His dick bent as Cornelia choked and swallowed, resisting the thick meat.

"Fucking amateur," Taranee said, and pushed Cornelia's head forward again.

Cornelia wriggled and groaned and suddenly the dick popped right down her throat. She slid down to Peter's balls. Peter groaned and gound his hips, pushing deep in Cornelia's throat.

She pressed her tongue out and tickled the base of Peter's balls as he slowly ground his shaft deep inside her.

"Fuck," he gasped. "Fuck, yeah, yeah"

He squeezed Cornelia's head harder and pulled himself even deeper, grinding Cornelia's nose against his pelvis. Cornelia slapped at his thighs desperately, unable to breathe-

And Peter blasted a thick blast of cum deep into her throat. He roared and convulsed and pulled and pressed against her esophagus. Cornelia spluttered and swallowed as the hot jizz spurted down her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she gulped it down the warm goop.

Peter relaxed, his cock softening already, and Taranee pulled Cornelia out, cum spilling from her mouth. She gulped air down desperately, mouth wide open, strands of cum sticking beween her tongue and teeth. She spat, flinging a sticky blob of bubbling goop onto her chest.

"Fuck! Ew! Fuck!" Cornelia wailed.

Peter stroked his cock quickly, squeezing his balls, as Cornelia gasped and spluttered. Spit and cum covered her tits. Peter grunted and groaned and came a second time, spraying white jizz over Cornelia's face.

Cornelia recoiled, scrunching up her face, trying to pull away as the thick juice covered her cheek and lips, then blasted over her neck. Peter groaned and jerked and kept splurting cum over her hair.

"Yeah!" Taranee giggled, holding Cornelia steady as Peter's cum blasted her. "Now you're pretty!"

Peter fell onto the bed, exhausted. Cornelia panted and wailed while Taranee smeared the cum and spit all over her.

"Fuck… you… both" Cornelia said, then tore herself free of Taranee's grip and ran from the room, slamming the door.

Taranee leaned back against the bed, sucking cum off her finger and rubbing her pussy slowly.

"Well, that was a nice surprise," she said.

Peter just groaned.


End file.
